<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But a Dream by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078560">But a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [398]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/04/20: "confession, burst, fantasy"</p><p>This drabble is a fix-it for another, recent drabble of mine, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853788"><em>What to Say</em></a>, in which Derek's leather jacket gets ruined, a writing decision, after receiving a few readers' comments, I realized was a terrible one. I regret it and therefore am enacting the typical TV/movie fix-it.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [398]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/04/20: "confession, burst, fantasy"</p><p>This drabble is a fix-it for another, recent drabble of mine, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853788"><em>What to Say</em></a>, in which Derek's leather jacket gets ruined, a writing decision, after receiving a few readers' comments, I realized was a terrible one. I regret it and therefore am enacting the typical TV/movie fix-it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek burst awake at a clattering noise, finding Stiles at the closet, Derek’s leather jacket clasped against his body like something precious.</p><p>“What’re you <em>doing?</em>”</p><p>“I had a nightmare some creature we were fighting puked on your leather jacket and destroyed it. I’m making sure it’s OK,” Stiles explained.</p><p>“You <em>are</em> aware there’s a difference between dreams and reality, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Stiles replied, withholding the confession of what role that jacket still played in his sex fantasies.</p><p>He hurried back to bed with it, draping it over Derek’s bare chest.</p><p>“But lucky for me my <em>best</em> dreams <em>become</em> reality!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>